el nuevo amanecer
by batiluca27
Summary: esta es una historia corta pero que cambia un poco la forma en la cual es mi extencion


EL NUEVO AMANECER

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

En esta historia que acaba en la quinta recopilación con la reflexión y el segundo descanso de Dick va a transcurrir 32 años en la vida la familia y en esta historia va ocurrir una parte similar a la creación y unión de la familia pero con la diferencia de que en esta

* * *

historia van a haber más adiciones como he dicho anteriormente que la historia anterior era la recopilación y no una sola historia sino el cumulo de estas no saldrán los nombres en la parte inicial como lo he llevado haciendo hasta el momento y seguiré usando el presente

refiriéndome al pasado además que la historia sigue la misma temática aquí añadiré aun bebe al que llamare JAIME.

* * *

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

* * *

Narrador: Había pasado el tiempo tranquilo para todos los reinos desde que se ha creado esa unión y no ha habido guerras de momento pero lo que la gente no espera es la llegada de un nuevo alíen y el nacimiento de un nuevo dios que al igual que sus hermanos tenia nuevos dones más sin embargo iba a tener sangre de este nuevo integrante en la familia.

* * *

Roulan: Me llamo Roulaniriu pero prefiero Roulan soy el ultimo alíen azul debido a que yo soy inmortal desde nacimiento y para protegerme mi familia me saco del planeta tengo 4 años y he sido enviado a la tierra me han dicho que estaré protegido en ese planeta espero que sea así.

* * *

Dick: He estado aquí durante horas esperando a mi pequeño alíen del planeta de la gente azul me entere que fue destruido me puse triste porque yo tenía a un amigo que tenía un hijo que era inmortal pero sentí el último aliento de mi amigo diciéndome que su hijo estaba por llegar a la tierra y que lo cuidara así que subí y vi la bio nave con el niño él estaba asustado pero le prometí que le cuidaría.

* * *

Bruce: ya ha pasado 6 horas y mi hijo no viene entonces me preocupe porque todos hemos aprendido que Dick tiene un montón de cualidades y yo las he visto casi todas entonces vi a Conner junto con Damián, Diego, Luce y Guillermo quienes estaban demasiado preocupados por el al igual que yo.

* * *

Entonces vimos al cielo y vimos una nave aterrizar ellos se pusieron en guarda pero yo no lo hice porque mi instinto me decía que no debo atacar así que me acerque y vi a mi hijo pero vi también al ser que estaba detrás vi que ellos iban a acercarse pensé que iban a lastimarlo pero al final no fue asi sino que le dieron la bienvenida.

* * *

Damián: Después de saludar al nuevo integrante me sentí muy guardián con el de una forma rara como si solo quisiera que estuviera protegido de todo decidí que hablaría con baba porque esto era nuevo para mí.

* * *

Alfred: He estado esperando a que vinieran los demás masters para cenar en comunidad pero al mismo tiempo estoy preocupado porque he escuchado la historia de nuestro nuevo integrante que al igual que nosotros es inmortal pero al mismo tiempo es deprimente saber que solo quedas tu y no tienes apoyo de nadie pero el al menos tendrá una oportunidad.

* * *

Jackson: Ya era hora que apareciera Dick bird dije y eso parece haber asustado algo y eso puso en alerta a Demon que me amenazo con usar su espada en mis cosas y destruir mi casco de antihéroe esa amenaza era nueva pero entonces le pregunte a bigbird sobre lo que pasa con el demonio desborras entonces nos conto la historia del marciano azul y lo entendí Damian se volvió un guardian total pero yo también hice una promesa y veo que todos nos estamos haciendo que seremos la mejor familia para el.

* * *

Ramiro: ya pasaron 5 años desde la llegada de Roul (el nos permitio decirle asi) y el se ha adaptado bastante bien a nuestra vida todos los fantasmas, dioses, semidioses, magos y pokemons lo han aceptado como un miembro mas de la familia

* * *

Los equipos de héroes también lo han aceptado además entre todos le ayudaron a crear un nombre de héroe y entre todos le hemos enseñado todo para poder ir a una escuela y protegerse de todo.

* * *

Matt: Algo no esta bien lo siento en mi cuerpo algo me dice que avise a los demás porque parece que es mas grande que las guerras que hemos librado mejor que lo haga no me gusta la sensación de temor.

* * *

Narrador de Nuevo: Todos están en la mansión wanyer para variar el lugar pero al ver a Ala Nocturna y Black hedgehog quienes soltaron a la vez que tienen un mal presagio pero antes

* * *

De poder decir algo aparecieron las moiras y ellas le dijeron todo y ellos pararon la guerra.

* * *

Zeus: Ya ha pasado 1 año mas de la vida de nuestro nuevo integrante y el nos ha ayudado

* * *

A comprender sobre la variedad de marcianos distintos y ahora hemos decidido crear un nuevo bebe para crear un nuevo comienzo no solo eso sino que todos los hijos del cielo , el infra y el mar tenían mas herederos cosa que me anima un monton porque significa mucha mas vinculación de la familia.

* * *

Hades: Por amor a mi reino porque se demoran tanto

* * *

Poseidón: Se demoran porque tiene que soportar la sangre de todos mas nuestro icor además de ganar mas personalidades

* * *

Hades: Cállate marisco

* * *

Poseidón: hazlo tu bola de fuego mutante

* * *

Dick: Por favor paren

* * *

Los dos dioses tienes razón lo siento

* * *

Damián: TT los dos parecen mas críos que nosotros

* * *

Los demás: Coincido

* * *

HERFEOS Y HECATE: Peron por la demora pero nos costo conseguir que el nuevo exoesqueleto tenga un buen equilibrio oigan podrían dejarnos poner un poco mas de nosotros en el.

* * *

Los demás echo pero después de que los demás pongamos.

* * *

Duo creador:Echo

* * *

Zeus: entonces lo haremos como la ultima vez pero esto será diferente

* * *

Empiezan los hijos de Bruce exceptuando los cinco hermanos Damián , Conner,Matt y Roul

* * *

Seguido por los magos exceptuando a los cinco, después iran los fantasmas de nuevo exceptuando a los nombrados anteriores después iran los héroes exceptuando los 9 despues iran Sally Y Alfred después iran Herfeos y Hecate Luego iran el grupo de nueve después los pokemons y de ultimo nuestro icor.

* * *

Estan listos

* * *

Respuesta grupal: Si Vamos

* * *

1 grupo:Toma nuestra sangre que sea para ti una nueva experanza

* * *

2 grupo: Toma nuestra sangre para el conocimiento y adquisición de conocimiento de otro mundo

* * *

3 grupo: Toma nuestro ectoplasma para que te de una forma distinta de protegerte a ti y a quienes aprecias

* * *

4 grupo: Toma nuestra sangre para saber sobre la defensa personal y mundial

* * *

5 grupo: Tener nuestra sangre para tener el conocimiento de la mortalidad los seres humanos y obtener la facilidad de aprender y al mismo tiempo poder

hablar otras lenguas

* * *

6 grupo: toma nuestro icor que te de el conocimiento de la magia y al mismo tiempo el conocimiento de un forjador.

* * *

7grupo : toma nuestra sangre que sea para ti el conocimiento de las emociones el liderazgo,la lealtad entre otras cosas

* * *

8 grupo:Toma nuestra sangre que te permitirá conocer nuestro punto de vista y permitirá transformarte en uno de nosotros.

* * *

Ultimo grupo: Vamos pequeño es hora que vengas al mundo y seas parte de todos los que estamos aquí y seas feliz.


End file.
